Joyday Event: Hawaii Single Beach
by han young hee
Summary: Apa jadinya jika tempat wisata di Hawaii yang memiliki pemandangan elok nan mempesona ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk para wisatawan yang berstatus lajang. Akankah banyak yang berjodoh di tempat ini? KYUMIN FANFICTION. Yaoi. Happy Joyday!


**Title: Hawaii Single Beach**

**Pair: OF COURSE KYUMIN. Our beloved couple 3**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T/T+ (I'm not sure for this. Untuk lebih aman, dibaca abis buka aja)**

**a/n: Okay… sebenernya ff ini udah lama bgt aku bikin, Cuma kenapa momentnya pas banget ya sama kyumin di Hawaii hari ini~ eventhough, this fic isn't real life. Ini ff imajinasiku hehe**. **Tapi aku cukup seneng momentnya pas. Aku selaku pembuat cerita mengucapkan terimakasih untuk Kyumin's Café yg mengundangku untuk membuat cerita dalam rangka memeriahkan JOYDAY hari ini. Oh My God! Mari kita sama-sama mengucapkan, selamat hari kyumiiiiin. Love this couple so much and till the end.**

**Length: Oneshoot**

**YAOI FANFICTION.**

**Happy reading,**

Semilir angin pantai di Pulau Hawaii memang sungguh terasa memabukkan. Pemandangan yang eksotis ditambah dengan rayuan nakal angin-angin yang mengalun syahdu, membuat tempat ini bagai surga dunia yang bebas dinikmati oleh semua orang. Turis dari berbagai negara pun seolah berbondong-bondong ingin membuktikan dengan mata kepala sendiri tentang desas-desus keindahan yang tergambar dengan megahnya. Laksana surga di tepi dunia, memang seperti itulah Hawaii…

Sayup-sayup angin bertiup menerbangkan ujung kemeja pria manis ini. Rambut hitam tebalnya, dengan poni yang hampir menutupi mata itu menandakan bahwa ia merupakan salah satu turis disini. Mata bulat _sexy_-nya menatap lurus ke arah pantai dengan senyum mengembang. Duduk di pantai kala senja merupakan pilihan yang tepat saat ini. Pasalnya, banyak sekali 'pemandangan' yang dapat ia lihat dari balik kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung bangirnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum, dan sesekali mengerenyit. Suguhan pesona wanita latin dengan tubuh molek mereka, ditambah hanya segelintir kain yang menutupi dada berisi dan daerah intim mereka, membuat pria manis ini betah berlama-lama menikmati indahnya sore yang memabukkan. Oh, jangan berakhir…

Melihat sosok disampingnya ini tersenyum-senyum misterius, Ryeowook, pemuda ini pun menelisik dengan penuh curiga. "Apa yang kau lihat, Sungmin _hyung_? Cepat lepas kacamatamu itu dan nikmatilah dengan sepuas hati," ledeknya sambil tertawa.

Sungmin –sosok manis ini– hanya tersenyum kecil ke arah Ryeowook sambil melepas kacamatanya. "Pantas saja kau ngotot liburan ke Hawaii. Ternyata liburan khas lajang sangat menyenangkan," Ryeowook mencibir, namun tertawa kemudian.

Ya, disini memang tempat khusus lajang. Untuk menarik wisatawan, beberapa tempat wisata di Hawaii memang di khususkan untuk para lajang yang sedang mencari pasangan. Contohnya dipantai eksotis ini dan dibeberapa kawasan wisata sekitarnya. Maka dari itu, pemandangan yang terlihat bukanlah para pasangan yang sedang bercumbu, namun segerombolan wanita dan pria, entah turis asing maupun lokal yang sedang menikmati liburan mereka sambil mencari teman kencan. Sungmin dan Ryeowook –atau lebih tepatnya atas paksaan Sungmin– memilih liburan ini bukan karena mereka ingin mendapatkan pasangan. Ryeowook sendiri sudah mempunyai Yesung, dan Sungmin memang baru saja putus hubungan dengan Siwon. Alasan Sungmin mengajak Ryeowook memang sekedar untuk liburan, walau pada awalnya memang Yesung menolak mati-matian jika Ryeowook harus ikut. Namun, bukan Sungmin namanya jika ia tidak bisa merayu Yesung agar memberikan izin pada Ryeowook. _Okay_, liburan. Ya, hanya liburan. Namun…siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, bukan?

Sementara Sungmin sibuk mengamati, Ryeowook terus saja dihubungi oleh Yesung. Ini sudah kali ke sepuluh Yesung menghubungi Ryeowook semenjak kedatangan mereka di Hawaii pagi tadi.

"Iya _hyung_ sayang, aku tidak akan macam-macam," Ryeowook menengahi.

"Iya, iya. Aku janji hanya liburan," Ryeowook sedikit mengerecutkan bibirnya tanda ia sedikit kesal dengan sikap Yesung yang berubah posesif seperti ini. Wajar sebenarnya, mengingat tempat mereka berlibur adalah surganya para lajang yang mencari pasangan.

Sungmin yang melihat itu pun sedikit menepuk pundak Ryeowook, memberi isyarat bahwa ia ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar di sepanjang pantai. Ryeowook hanya membentuk bulatan dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, menandakan _okay_, tanpa memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Yesung.

Pria manis ini menyusuri pantai yang indah, sambil sesekali berhenti sekedar untuk menikmati lembutnya pasir putih yang merendam mata kakinya. Banyak wanita bahkan pria yang meliriknya sambil menunjukkan tatapan menggoda, bahkan sampai terang-terangan mengedipkan matanya. Namun sepertinya Sungmin belum benar-benar ingin mencari pasangan. Ia hanya tersenyum, kemudian berlalu. Lee Sungmin memang memiliki pesona yang tidak terelakkan. Sekali menatapnya, akan sulit untuk memalingkannya kembali. Kemeja putih panjang dengan beberapa kancing yang terlepas, ditambah celana panjang yang yang tergulung sampai lutut, benar-benar menunjukkan sisi flamboyan dan maskulin Sungmin dalam sekali menatapnya. Rambut dengan poni yang mulai memanjang menjadi bonus pesona cantik yang ia miliki. Lee Sungmin, tak ada cacat. Tampak sempurna.

Duk!

Lengan Sungmin tertabrak oleh seorang pria dan membuatnya terhuyung ke belakang. Beruntung pria dihadapannya tanggap dan segera menarik pinggang Sungmin dengan kedua lengannya yang kokoh.

Terpaku. Sejenak, mereka terpaku dengan posisi ini. Mata cantik di terpa senja yang sungguh memikat. Bukannya melepaskan, pria ini semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin dan membuat tubuh pria manis ini melekat padanya. Sungmin tidak memberontak, ia hanya tersenyum. Pria dihadapannya pun sedikit menaikkan alisnya dengan sedikit menyeringai tipis.

"_Hey,_" ucapnya kemudian. Sungmin masih tersenyum misterius dalam posisinya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan malah mengalungkan lengannya di leher pria yang menabraknya ini.

"Aku baru melihatmu," pria ini semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin. Wajahnya tepat berada beberapa inci di depan wajah Sungmin. Sungmin masih tersenyum menantang, tidak gentar menatap tatapan maut iris cokelat obsidian yang menjeratnya dalam sebuah pelukan romantis di kala senja.

"Benarkah?" Sungmin menanggapi pernyataan pria dihadapannya. Pria itu segera mendekatkan lagi wajahnya ke bibir Sungmin yang sungguh menggodanya sejak awal. _So kissable_. Saat pria itu mulai menggapai sudut bibir Sungmin, dengan gerakan tenang Sungmin menghentikannya dengan meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir pria itu.

"_Not yet, baby,_" ujar Sungmin kemudian. Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya pada pria itu. Dan pria itu pun mengerenyitkan dahinya sambil tersenyum penasaran. Walau ia sedikit frustasi karena hasratnya belum tersalurkan, namun ini sungguh menarik…

Sungmin segera berbalik memunggungi pria itu dan segera berjalan menjauh. Oh Tuhan, sebelum ini, tidak ada yang berani menolak pesonanya. Namun mengapa pria manis dalam pelukannya itu begitu tenang? Sungmin semakin menjauh, sementara pria ini semakin penasaran dengan sosoknya.

"Sampai nanti malam, sayang," lirihnya kemudian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alunan musik khas pantai pun mengiringi semaraknya _festival_ malam hari di Pulau Hawaii. Sebagian besar berlenggak-lenggok sambil mencari pasangan. _It's time to date!_

Sebagian dari mereka ada yang meluncur ke api unggun untuk berdansa, dan ada juga yang duduk menikmati _wine_ yang memang disediakan oleh penyelenggara acara festival pantai malam ini. Salah satunya Lee Sungmin, pria ini masih saja duduk dengan tenang, sementara pandangan orang-orang yang melihatnya seolah jauh dari kata tenang. Sosok ini terus saja menolak tawaran para wanita ataupun pria yang mengajaknya untuk sekedar berdansa di tempat utama. Sedangkan Ryeowook, oh jangan tanyakan dia, karena sosok manis itu terus saja dihubungi oleh Yesung. Dan alhasil ia pun hanya cemberut ditempatnya, tepat disamping Sungmin.

"_Hyung_, aku ingin berdansa…huh!" Ryeowook mengadu sambil mendengus sebal setelah ia mematikan ponselnya. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Yesung menghubunginya sejak awal. Jika seperti ini, bagaimana bisa disebut liburan? Menyebalkan.

"Ya sudah, turunlah," tanggap Sungmin tenang.

Ryeowook makin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_Hyung_ bagaimana sih, jika aku berdansa dengan orang lain, Yesung _hyung_ bisa membunuhku," kesalnya sambil menjejak pasir. "Ayo berdansa _hyung_~" lanjutnya.

Sungmin sedikit menimang-nimang. Ia menjadi iba melihat Ryeowook yang seperti ini. Sungmin tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah."

Sungmin dan Ryeowook pun turun ke lantai dansa. Mereka bergoyang sesuai irama musik, terlihat sangat _sexy_. Dengan jarak yang dekat, Ryeowook membisikkan sesuatu pada Sungmin, "Orang itu terus memperhatikanmu, _hyung_,"

Sungmin mengangguk tanda mengerti. Lalu ia melihat sekilas ke orang yang dimaksud Ryeowook. Sungmin tersenyum kemudian.

"Dia sangat tampan, _hyung_. Sumpah," Ryeowook menjadi histeris sendiri, walau bukan ia yang di pandangi pria yang sangat tampan itu –menurutnya.

Sungmin mendekatkan dirinya pada Ryeowook, "Dia orang yang hampir menciumku tadi sore," ujarnya santai.

"Apa?!" Ryeowook terkejut, nyaris berteriak namun berhasil ia tahan setengah mati. "Bagaimana bisa, _hyung_? Oh Tuhan, jika aku masih single, pasti aku langsung menerima ciumannya," Ryeowook memekik tertahan. Sungmin tertawa mendengar pernyataan Ryeowook.

"Dia Korea, ya?" tanya Ryeowook lagi. Sungmin hanya mengangguk. "Jodohmu sudah didepan mata, _hyung_!" lanjutnya kemudian.

Sosok yang dibicarakan pun mendekat dan membuat Ryeowook kaget untuk kedua kalinya.

'_Oh Tuhan, tampannya…'_ batin Ryeowook.

"Hei, boleh aku berdansa bersamamu?" suara _bass_ itu tertuju ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat. Sedangkan Ryeowook, ia memilih untuk mundur teratur. Ryeowook ikut tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang mulai dipeluk pria tampan asing itu. Kemeja hitam yang pria itu kenakan sungguh membuatnya tampak _sexy_ dalam balutan malam yang romantis ini.

Musik masih mengalun, namun kali ini aliran _waltz_ mendominasi. Sedikit lebih lembut, karena tidak terasa sudah tengah malam berlalu. Sungmin dan pria itu semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka, sampai tidak ada jarak yang tercipta. Sungmin dapat merasakan perut rata dan kokoh pria ini, dan juga bagian bawahnya yang mulai bergesekan dengan miliknya.

"Kenapa kau lari tadi sore, sayang?" pria itu membisikkan ucapannya ke telinga Sungmin, sedikit mengecupnya dan menggesekkan hidungnya ke leher Sungmin. Perlakuannya itu membuat Sungmin menengadah, mencoba menikmati segala desiran hebat yang pria ini ciptakan. Namun Sungmin tetap mencoba tenang.

"Lari? Kurasa tidak," Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya sekali lagi. Sesekali ia meremas rambut cokelat ikal pria ini saat ia menciumi lehernya, membawanya mendesah dengan suara yang sungguh _sexy_.

"Namamu?"

"Sung…eunghh…" desahan itu lepas saat pria ini menjangkau tengkuknya yang tersembunyi dibalik rambutnya yang mulai memanjang.

"Siapa, sayang?" pria ini kembali memastikan sambil menyeringai kecil. Oh, sosok dihadapannya ini sungguh indah. "Siapa?" lanjutnya masih tetap menciumi leher Sungmin. Ia sedikit menyingkap baju Sungmin, mencium lembut pundaknya yang putih halus.

Sungmin mencoba mengontrol dirinya, ia menatap mata pria di hadapannya ini. "Sungmin, sayang."

Dan jawaban Sungmin membuat pria itu tersenyum. Ia hendak mencium bibir Sungmin, namun Sungmin mencegahnya lagi, "_Shit_! Kenapa lagi?" pria ini agak kesal karena sudah dua kali Sungmin menggagalkan ciumannya.

"Namamu?" Sungmin mengedipkan matanya. _So damn sexy!_

Pria ini memalingkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum, lalu ia menatap Sungmin kembali. "Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun."

Mereka sama-sama tertawa. Entah apa yang sebenarnya mereka tertawakan. Keduanya saling merapatkan tubuh mereka kembali. Entah karena dinginnya angin malam mulai terasa, atau karena panasnya keadaan sekitar yang terlihat dari beberapa pasangan yang mulai melakukan _french kiss_ hingga berguling-guling di lembutnya pasir putih pantai. Ada yang mulai mencari tempat bersembunyi untuk melakukan _sex_ dan ada yang masih menikmati romantisnya alunan musik _waltz _seperti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mulai memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di bibir Sungmin. Dan Sungmin pun menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Ia sengaja membuka mulutnya sedikit, agar Kyuhyun puas menjelajahinya setelah dua kali ia melarang pria itu untuk menyentuh bibirnya. Keduanya tertawa di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka. Bahkan saat Kyuhyun terlalu keras menggigit bibir Sungmin, pria manis itu malah tertawa.

"Sa…kit" ucap Sungmin disela ciuman mereka yang sudah berlangsung 10 menit. Kyuhyun segera menghentikan ciumannya dan mulai mengusap bibir sensual Sungmin dengan jarinya. Sungmin tersenyum melihatnya. Kaki Sungmin mulai naik ke permukaan kaki Kyuhyun, lalu tangan mungilnya mengerat di leher tegas Kyuhyun. _Tip-toed kissed_.

Kyuhyun mengusap-usap punggung Sungmin. Mereka berdua sudah sama-sama panas dan lenguhan-lenguhan pasrah Sungmin pun mulai menjadi candu Kyuhyun untuk melakukan lebih. Kata 'jangan berhenti' pun seolah menjadi penyemangat Kyuhyun untuk membawa Sungmin ke kamar hotelnya. Dan setelah mereka melepas semua penghalang yang menutupi tubuh indah masing-masing, terjadilah penyatuan tubuh panas yang diawali dengan pertemuan dikala senja yang memabukkan itu.

**END**

**For the last, thank you for the attention. Love Kyumin. Love love love 3**


End file.
